Talk:Fountain of Wisdom - Atlantis/@comment-16894369-20180217161610
"Comprehensive" is the best word to describe Atlantis. Now with firsthand experience of using Atlantis (got him in Ancient Coin Seal!), I really get to see his power. I will describe my thoughts of using him, as many players that got him might find it useful: Advantages: Great damage, excellent puzzle-solving due to time-tunnel active skill, and very resilient survival abilities because of specialized recovery and damage-shielding. Weaknesses: While there are none, I find that the 6-combo requirement requires the player knowing what they are doing - There are scenarios where I accidentally turn the wrong number of combos when I absolutely need to shield. The player must have a clear mind in important situations. Strategies: To stall, make odd combos (1, 3, 5). To damage, make 6+ or even combos (2, 4, 6+). Remember to check the combos by planning a turning path first before moving runestones. ---- For teambuilding, the 4 members are there to minimize some of his shortcomings I find. They can be troublesome at times if a player is not careful, but they can all be patched by good team-building: #Removing negative buffs (Aside from "squeezing" them out, only Florice does the neutralizing), due to no buff icons from leader and ally #Board enchantment (strangely, outside of Yidhra and Aloha, there are few) #Exploding runestones and hazards removal (This is a staple for every team) Thankfully, certain hazards are trivial to Atlantis, because Time-tunneling is such a great asset. ---- There are many ways to build Atlantis, a full defensive-to-offensive scale from super passive to hyper-offense. In contrast to popular belief, there are so many ways to build Atlantis that not all cards are true mainstays, even for Pisces and Cassandra. And also, sorry for making it a wall of text! #'Super Passive': The extreme end on the defensive, no Pisces nor Cassandra. Because the multiplier is so high, players can use the shielding alone to great effect. Atlantis's active skill alone is enough to burst around 10 million damage, and you have enough slots for defensive or utility! Example defensive members include Sie Kensou, Urd, Water Paladin, Louis, and more. #'General Defensive': A more practical approach to defensive play by using 1 or 2 bursting members. Middleground between 1. and 3.. A player may not actually need to put both Pisces or Cassandra in the team. Giemsa and Tefnut/Cornflower are great members. #'Neutral Setup / Offensive': The main members are Pisces (converting Water while triggering Atlantis's minus-CD effect) and Cassandra (near drawback-free boosting). For other members, one usually provide utility (mass converter, defense-break, enemy-freezing, unlocking, neutralizing, damage-reducing, etc) while another can provide additional bursts (self-multiplied boosts or team boosts). #'Hyper Offensive': By adding one more permanent buff member, this is more suited to stages requiring to burst more than 10 million damage multiple times. Usually the additional buff is provided by Wen Zhong, Andromeda, and to a lesser extent VR Elizabeth leader form (and Delphinus? Unfortunately Water teams have few buffing characters). #'7.8/10 Too much Water': Another offensive setup. Add all sorts of short CD water converters into the team. Pick your favorites of Pisces, Swegde, Daesung, Florice, Water Defensive Dragon, Shuta, etc. The point is to use low-CD members so that Atlantis's skill can be activated very early. Example: 3 ~ 4 Pisces! (Note: You can also use KoF Orochi's active to bring even more water down to burst and heal. Wen Zhong can also be used here) #'Overheal specialization': With Orochi and Mother of Lust, Atlantis can overheal-burst an enemy, even though it can deal with common overheal enemies already. The specialization applies to enemies of Overheal+TrojanAtk that requires finishing the enemy as soon as possible. #'Minus-CD abuse': There are other ways to abuse Atlantis's CD-reduction ability outside of runestone-converters. This is for speed or entertainment, just because he can! Examples: 2 ~ 3 snipers + any, or 3 Hercules + Pisces/Shuta. #'Extreme Bursting': The extreme end of 4. This team negates team safety by putting all buffing characters for highest bursting damage. Pisces is not even used here for favor of another boosting character. For example, VR Elizabeth (active form) + Pupuro + Robert + Cassandra with craft enabled can burst upwards to 10 Billion damage. Too bad that these members have very long CD because Water boosting cards with short CD are very few. #'Member Removal / Daredevil challenge': Can't decide what members to use? What about removing some of them? The shielding property of Atlantis is so powerful that the team can still function without bringing a full team! As far as I know, expert players can beat recent ultimates and extras using only 3 members or less! Currently, my most common setups are the Hyper Offensive consisting of Pupuro, Cassandra, Wen Zhong, any utility (Su Huan Jen, Tefnut, etc) and General Defensive (Pisces, Giemsa, Tefnut, any).